


Are We Done?

by canthelpmyselves



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Leonard Snart Lives, Multi, Post-Oculus (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Mick is focused on making breakfast, unsure of where things go from here.





	Are We Done?

Mick could feel eyes boring into the back of his head. He bit back a smirk and continued to fry up some hashed potatoes to go with the mound of sausages and the dozen biscuits currently staying warm in the oven. It was a lot of food, but a speedster metabolism demanded it. Especially when they’ve been expending a lot of energy. He turned and grabbed the half gallon of milk from the fridge and poured a large glass, placing it on the table.

“You’ve acting pretty domestic,” Len said, his tone droll.

Mick shrugged one shoulder. “If you say so.” From the corner of his eye he watched his resurrected partner pour a cup of coffee. Len leaned his hip against the kitchen counter and glared at him.

“Can’t remember the last time you cooked for a hook-up,” Len pointed out, eyes narrowed.

“Can’t remember the last hook-up who deserved it,” Mick countered.

Len gave a derisive sniff. “Can’t remember the last time you cooked at all.”

Mick almost snorted. Len was so obvious, even if he didn’t realize it. He was jealous. Mick wasn’t sure, yet, what he was jealous of, Mick getting laid or who it was in Mick’s bed. There was no mistaking the pouty nature of his drama queen, though.

“To be honest, this one’s not exactly a hook-up,” Mick admitted. He might have missed it if he hadn’t been paying such close attention, but Len actually froze in place for a heartbeat.

“Oh?” he said as casually as a jealous man could. 

Mick nodded as he slid the potatoes onto a plate. “Been getting together for about 5 months, now. Ran into one another at the farmer’s market. Got to talking. Had lunch. Fucked. A few days later we agreed to meet up again. Been fucking regular ever since.”

“Like I said, pretty domestic,” Len drawled.

Before either man could say anything else there was a rush of wind and Barry was suddenly sitting at the table. He yawned widely, hair still tousled from sleep, wearing boxers and one of Mick’s shirts. “Morning, Snart,” he mumbled, reaching for the glass of milk.

“Eat,” Mick ordered. 

Barry sleepily dug into the plate of potatoes and sausages before breaking open a biscuit and smothering it in honey. He paused with half the biscuit almost at his mouth and turned his head, eyes going wide. “Snart?”

Mick chuckled and took a seat. “Legends found him trapped in the timestream and brought him back.” He watched as Barry thought that through for almost a full five seconds before hunching forward a bit, making Mick’s shirt droop down. 

“Cool. Um... so... Glad you’re not dead,” the speedster said. He paused again, sighing softly. “Does that mean we’re done?” he asked Mick.

Mick looked over at Len who seemed stunned senseless. Huh. He hadn’t known it was Red. That meant… Oh. He sighed and gave Barry an apologetic look. “He just got back. Ain’t really talked, yet.” Mick watched warily as Barry slowly set the biscuit down, uneaten.

“Um, I should go,” he mumbled. “Let you two, um, talk… or um, reunite… or whatever.”

Mick wanted to reach out and grab Barry’s hand. He wanted to reassure Barry that nothing would change. 

But he couldn’t. 

Because Len being back did change things. Mick just wasn’t sure how things would change.

Barry gave a small, sad little smile and sped off. Two seconds later the front door opened and closed. 

Don’t get him wrong. He loves Len. Has loved him almost as long as he’s known him.

But this?

Watching Barry speed away, knowing that there’s not really anything he can do or say to make things better?

This feels the same as losing Len did.

Well, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel horrible. Barry is sad because he knows that when push comes to shove Mick will choose Len. Len is jealous and wants Mick back now that he's resurrected. Mick is caught between two men he loves. I tried to make it a poly story, but it just didn't work out that way.


End file.
